heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Nexus
The Nexus is the setting of Heroes of the Storm. Background The Nexus is a powerful2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-11 trans-dimensional storm, a strange limbo of clashing universes. Worlds collide from across space, time, and even dimensions.Heroes of the Storm, Tutorial The storm of the Nexus can rip worlds, and even universes in and out of existence, but can also pull worlds into stability. Some of the Nexus's central realms are these "points of stability" within the storm. Each of the central realms is ruled by a realm lord. Every realm contains power in of itself, and every realm lord has taken the power of their realm through right of conquest.2018-04-05, Heroes of the Storm tackles narrative story starting with Rise of the Raven Lord. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-04-06 The Nexus has existed for thousands of years, if not longer, and battles have been waged within it for that period.Rise of the Raven Lord The Nexus operates by its own logic and set of rules;2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-21 for instance, at least for heroes, death is a but a "temporary setback." Combatants from Azeroth, Sanctuary, and the Koprulu sector have been sucked into it, fated to do battle.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 New heroes are constantly arriving. The Lunar Festival is celebrated by the denizens of the Nexus, introduced by those sucked in from Azeroth. The Nexus (or at least one of its realms) is orbited by two moons.2016-02-02, Heroes of the Storm - Lunar Festival. YouTube, accessed on 2016-02-17 It experiences seasons such as winter.22-12-2016, HEROES BRAWL OF THE WEEK, DECEMBER 23, 2016: SNOW BRAWL. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-12-26 Deep in the Nexus's primordial wilds, the land itself births ruinwalkers.Ruinwalker Fenix, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-03-18 Within the Nexus is an elite group of law officers, part of the STORM unit. It's unclear whether they are confined to a single world or if their jurisdiction extends to all worlds. Currently, the Nexus is under threat of invasion from an external force. It is consuming the outer reaches of the Nexus, while in the inner realms, the realm lords continue to bicker, with the exception of the Raven Lord. Known Locations Numerous worlds exist within the multiverse of the Nexus,2014-04-30, Li Li Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2014-05-16 which are referred to as "realms."2014-08-20, Heroes of the Storm Interview with Kaeo Milker. Icy Veins, accessed on 2014-08-23 While many of these worlds are unique, some are mirrored versions of those found within Blizzard's franchises and contain alternate universe versions of various heroes. :*''Contains alternate-universe heroes.'' *Azeroth (World of Warcraft mirror world)* *Battlefield of Eternity (located in the heart of the Nexus)2015-06-16, The Eternal Conflict - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2015-06-24 *Burning Court* *Earth **Kaijo Earth (version of Earth overcome by kaijo)* **''Overwatch'' Earth (Overwatch mirror world)* **Eternal Empire universe* ***"Super-hero" Earth this may be part of the above* *Dark Nexus *Kings Crest **Blackheart's Bay (formerly named Mistharbor)* **Dragon Shire **Garden of Terror (formerly the royal gardens) *Koprulu sector (StarCraft mirror universe)* **Cavir* *Luxoria* **Sky Temple **Tomb of the Spider Queen *Midgard* *Mystic Kingdoms* *Raven Court* **Cursed Hollow **Haunted Mines **Towers of Doom *Sanctuary (Diablo mirror world)* *Splendiferous Extravaganza* *Wastelands* Quotes and Facts *A nexus is literally defined as "a central/focal point," or "a connected group/series." This hearkens to the trans-dimensional properties of the world. *The nexus is a protoss structure from the StarCraft series. *A nexus dungeon exists in the Warcraft series. *The in-universe Book of Cain from the Diablo series describes the realm of Pandemonium as a nexus of realities. *The Nexus is not linked canonically to any of Blizzard's other franchises.2014-02-07, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 2 (Jan 22, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 *Kaeo Milker believes that Team 1 will add heroes to Heroes of the Storm that are taken from the Nexus itself. Development The Nexus is the setting of Heroes of the Storm. The original setting of the game was a cyber world where heroes were to provide entertainment2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 for "dark and terrible gods."2011-10-20, Blizzard DOTA Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2013-11-10 Elements of this remain in the game's tutorial (the starmap). The idea for the Nexus was to create a world that would allow integration of Blizzard's franchises.2014-02-20, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-15 The idea of a distinct world stems back to the game's mod origins.2015-06-07, Press Event Q&A Recap, Eternal Conflicts Concept Art. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-06-22 Related Content File:Azeroth.png|Azeroth, as seen from the Nexus File:Korhal.png|Korhal, as seen from the Nexus File:Sanctuary.png|Sanctuary, as seen from the Nexus References Category:Locations